


One Shot Requests

by JIMVERT



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games), Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game), Kid Cosmic (Cartoon), Little Nightmares (Video Game), Mia's World (Webcomic)
Genre: One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JIMVERT/pseuds/JIMVERT
Summary: This is just something fun to do while I work on my main fanfictionUpdates every Friday???
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	One Shot Requests

FANDOMS IDENTIFIERS:

  * Just Shapes And Beats [JSAB]
  * Friday Night Funkin [FNF]
  * Little Nightmares [LN]
  * Henry Stickmin [HS]
  * Hello Puppets! [HP!]
  * Kid Cosmic [KC]
  * Mias World [MW]



WHAT IS ALLOWED:

  * Light Violence
  * Adult Shipping
  * Simple Stuff
  * Angst
  * Fluff



WHAT IS NOT ALLOWED:

  * Heavy Violence
  * Child Shipping
  * Complex Stuff
  * Implied Sex
  * Smut



Request In The Comments Down Below Or Request [Here](https://jimvert-stories.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
